


it comes, it goes

by sleepinnude



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Empty Collects on Cas's Deal, M/M, MCD is Cas, Not A Happy Ending, Spoilers for Recent S15 Trailer, Spoilers for S15, clown.emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: The Empty collects on Cas's deal. Cas has one final request of Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	it comes, it goes

**Author's Note:**

> this is...not my usual trade but i'm a poet so you know i couldn't resist the #symbolism when i realized the blood on dean's sleeve in the newest trailer looks like a handprint  
> [title inspired by 'dream on' by aerosmith, which is the song of the day on the spn whiteboard]

It’s happening and there’s no stopping it.

The Empty will comes, It will takes, and Dean wants to be mad. He wants to rage at Castiel for this deal, for hiding it, for not fighting. He wants to throw chairs and punch the concrete of the bunker until all his knuckles are broken, he wants to have a tantrum, like a child, like someone else will come and fix it for them, but - 

But Cas’s eyes are filling, bright and darker blue than they’ve ever been before so Dean reaches out for him. His hand falls on Cas’s neck, the tender skin between jaw and shoulder. His fingers are shaking. His hands are shaking, his whole body is shaking.

“When?” Dean asks and this isn’t fair. It’s not fair, Jack just beat God, they should be celebrating, they should be drinking, Dean should be kissing Cas like he’s wanted to for the past year, past five years, past ten... They should have been kissing for so long...

“I can feel It...” Cas says, voice light. His eyes are shut and there’s a constellation of tears shattered over his lashes. “It’s all right, Dean. I promise. It’s...just like sleeping.”

“Cas,” Dean chokes out. He thinks it’s the blur of his tears or maybe the onset of a concussion, but the edges of Cas go black, like shadows thickening, solidifying. Roiling along Cas’s shoulders and hands and hips.

Cas reaches out and his hand cups just over Dean’s shoulder. Something in Dean bursts, a memory, the pit, blinding brilliance. Castiel cradling him close through the bone and the blood and the fire and the smoke, raising him. He whimpers out something close to Cas’s name but Cas just shushes him. “It won’t be long,” he says into the cradle of Dean’s ear, “but I’d appreciate it if you would hold me until then.”

Cas’s voice cracks and so does Dean’s chest. His lungs cave in and through a sob he tells Cas, “Of course, buddy. Of course. I won’t leave you. I’ll stay.”

Cas’s hand is still on his shoulder, tight, painting a print of blood there, like the mark Dean wore when he first crawled out of his own grave. Dean already knows that he’ll either burn this jacket, or hang it, never-washed, in the back of his closet. Maybe he’ll take it out, every now and then, press his face to the lapels in the hope of chasing some scent, some presence, the way he slept with the trench coat under his pillow after Cas disappeared under the water.

Dean pulls his opposite arm across Cas’s shoulders, hooks him in tight and close, knocks their heads together as he locks his forehead against Cas’s. He won’t look away, he’ll do that for Cas, he won’t look away. His eyes are boring into Cas and for a moment they don’t say anything, just breathe. Dean can see an inky black swirl along Cas’s temples.

“Would you promise me that you’ll be all right?” Cas asks. There’s a wry tilt to his mouth, a smile that knows better, and tears down his cheeks. “Promise me that you’ll look after Sam and Jack and Claire and...and yourself. Please, Dean.”

Dean nods, thumb moving along the sturdy line of Cas’s jaw. “Yeah, okay,” he manages. “Cas. I-”

“Don’t apologize.”

“Okay. But, I -”

“I know, Dean. Thank you. For all you’ve done, for all our time together.” His voice goes liquid, distorted and Dean convulses, holds on tighter. He can feel it, along Cas’s back and shoulders, something pitch sticky and _cold_. The cold of emptiness, cold like Dean has never felt before and his body’s instincts tell him to pull away from it but he can’t. He won’t.

“Shut up,” Dean murmurs. His lips are just brushing Cas’s but he won’t kiss him, not now. Not like this. “I love you, Cas.” Simple truth, spoken into the wind.

He feels Cas smile against him and then he doesn’t feel anything.

Then he feels cold.

Then, he feels empty.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable here](https://joharvele.tumblr.com/post/627995337491103745/cw-mcd-the-empty-collects-cas-spoilers-for)


End file.
